Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing apparatus, sound processing method, and storage medium and, more particularly, to a technique of detecting a sound.
Description of the Related Art
In a monitoring camera system, sound monitoring by which a user monitors the sound of an imaging site is known. Especially in a recent monitoring camera system, abnormal sound detection which automatically detects an abnormality from the sound of a site and performs notification without 24-hour monitoring by an observer is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-357014 describes a method of detecting an abnormal sound and performing notification based on a feature amount such as the frequency or cepstrum of a sound, and a method of determining whether an environment sound is an abnormal sound by using a feature amount database storing the feature amounts of surrounding environment sounds in order to reduce false detection.
Unfortunately, the conventional arrangement performs determination by referring to the feature amount database in which the feature amounts of site environments are registered beforehand in a specific situation. Therefore, no sufficient detection accuracy can be obtained in a situation different from the environments in which the feature amounts of the database were obtained. Especially in a monitoring camera which performs 24-hour monitoring, a change in site environment significantly appears in accordance with time zones, and the detection accuracy largely decreases depending on a situation.